Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: To save her friend Italy's sleepover from extreme boredom, a girl recommends that the Axis and the Allies play a normal game of Truth or Dare, but with a twist. What she doesn't know is that when it comes to these guys, 'normal' isn't a word in their vocabulary. Things are about to get crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm OmegaStarShooter14, and I come with a pretty cool idea (in my opinion) for the Hetalia fandom!**

**Curious? Ohohoho~ Then read on!**

**Inspiration: **_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise **_**by ****xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**

It was the middle of the night.

Germany was dreaming, and he sighed at the feeling of not having a certain italian in his bed. It was the best sleep he had in _ages_. He dreamt of potatoes, and wurst, and beer, and-

-his phone rang.

He cursed the name of the person who called him, but immediately regretted it. The caller's ID read _Italy_. He composed himself, and answered the call.

"What is it?" He asked; Germany really hoped it wasn't anything stupid. But, that was to much to hope from Italy, wasn't it?

"Germany! I'm throwing a sleepover tomorrow at my house! Are you coming?" He sounded so excited. Germany was never one for social gatherings such as sleepovers, but it was Italy after all.

"Uh... Sure, I guess. Who else is coming?" His drowsiness was gone now, so he might as well ask.

"Nobody, much. Just Japan, France, China, England, Russia, and America. Just a small party~!"

"Italy, that's eight people."

"Vee~ That's a small party for us italians!" He cheered. Germany facepalmed; he should've expected something like this.

"Okay! It's tomorrow night at seven! See you later!" And he hung up. Germany smashed his head into his pillow.

His 'some-fucked-up-shit-is-gonna go-down' senses were tingling.

It was six-thirty, and the blonde was standing in front of a beautiful villa, the kind that could only belong to his festive friend. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door once.

In less than a millisecond, the door swung open, but it wasn't Italy. No, they were very similar in physical terms, but the scowl that he had on his would never appear on Italy's.

"Oh, great. Italy! That idiot friend of yours is here!" Said Romano, Italy's twin brother.

Nice to see you, too." Mumbled Germany.

Suddenly, Romano was kicked to the side, only to reveal an ecstatic Italy. "Yay! You made it!" In the background, imagine hearing Romano screaming obscenities at his brother. As the german man entered the house, he was awed by how tidy it was. It even shone with cleanliness.

"Right this way!" Italy signaled for him to enter the living room, where Japan was already present. "Oh, hello Germany-san. You got invited as well?"

"Yes, how have you been?"

"I have been quite-"

"HEY, EVERYONE, THE HERO'S HERE!" They heard a voice shout.

"Would you please calm down?"

"Ohoho~ He's just excited, is all."

"Why does he have to be so loud, aru?"

"..."

The Allied Forces let themselves in, America coming in first. He smiled his signature grin, and high-fived Italy. "Hey, dude! Thanks for the invite!"

England smiled. "It was rather nice of you, seeing we're enemies and all." The other allies, France, China and Russia, nodded.

"Oh, it was a-nothing! Nobody can fight at a party~!"

The allies settled into the living room, and there was an eerie silence.

"So, what now?" Asked England. Everyone looked at Italy.

"...I don't really know!" He said cheerfully as always.

_I should've known,_ Germany thought.

"Really now? A sleepover, and you have no idea what to do? Italy, what is wrong with you?" Said a female's voice.

Wait, what?

In the living room frame, was a teenage girl. Her super-curly brown reached her back, and her black glasses framed her cocoa-brown eyes. She was wearing a black 'Hetalia: Axis Powers' T shirt, with a sky blue jacket and short jeans. She was in her socks, and was looking at Italy with a 'Really?' face.

"Angie! It's so good to see you!" The boy smiled.

"Yeah, sure. So, is this the party?" She gazed at the guests. "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and sat next to Italy. "You have to have some _entertainment_ for a party, dude. That's basic."

"Could you help me then?"

"Hold up." England said, speaking for most of the people in the room. He pointed at the girl. "Who are you?"

"She's my friend! Everyone, this is Angie-chan!" He introduced the girl, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all." She cordially said. "I'm Italy's friend, since I'm like the only girl who doesn't want to go out with him."

"Yep! So, what do you think we should do?" He asked her. She was quiet for a second, and then she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I once played this game with some friends of mine, and the result was awesome! It's called Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell or Promise."

"How does it work?" Asked France, feeling quite excited over the 'kiss' part of the game.

"It's like truth or dare, but with a twist. If you get a Double Dare you have to do two dares, if you get a kiss you have to... well_, kiss _somebody, a tell is practically a truth, and promise, as the implies, you have to promise something." She smiled. "Clear enough for you guys?"

"DUDE, THAT'S SOUNDS AWESOME!" America yelled.

"Let's play that." Russia said, and everyone nodded.

"So, now I can leave, right?" She said as she got up. Italy death-gripped her shoulder.

"What? You can't leave! It'll be a disaster, please stay."

"You want me to stay with a bunch of guys? Are you crazy?" She argued, but Italy made the most adorable puppy-face known to mankind. He even opened his eyes for it; that's when you know shit just got real.

_Must resist... _Angie thought. But, to no avail. She sighed, "Fine, I'll stay. Everyone sit on the ground, I'll be right back with a bottle." She turned to the kitchen.

When she came back, she sat between Italy and France (which was sitting WAY to close for comfort), and she held the bottle up high as she smiled.

"Who want's to go first?"

**~*~*~*~*~  
Yay! So, please tell me what you think! And send me dares, that you'd like to see the Hetalia crew and Angie (that's me) do! **

**See ya on the next update!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Let it burn!

**ATTENTION MY DEAR READERS!**

**If you're planning to send me dares, ****send them via PM****! Please, since ****it's not allowed to send them via review****. If you send it on your reviews, ****they'll force me to delete the story!**

**Thank you. :D**

**I decided to update today to like set an order. Hopefully, I'll update every sunday.**

_**Hopefully.**_

* * *

"Who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"Come on, really? Not even you America? And here I thought you were a HERO. You were my idol..." She buried her face in her hands, but she was actually smirking.

The blonde looked hurt. "I AM a hero! Give me that bottle!" Triumphantly, Angie tossed him the bottle. _Hook, line, and sinker._

"I'll do a dare, 'cause truths are for pansies." And he spun the bottle.

It spun,

and spun,

and spun,

until it landed on...

Romano.

"Eh? Romano, you're playing?" His brother asked him.

He shrugged, "I've got nothing else to do." Romano turned to America. "What do I have to do?"

"Hmm..." He thought about it for a moment.

"C'mon, _Americano! _I don't have all day!"

"Here's one. Everytime someone says the 'key word', you have to glomp someone," he narrowed his eyes. "Lovingly."

"What's the key word?" Japan asked.

"Tomato."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Pffffft. As if anyone would say _that_."

There was a knock on the door, and Italy called them to come in. If it was a burgular, they be fucked.

But it wasn't, it was Spain. Holding a crate of... you guessed it. Tomatoes!

"Hey, Romano! I brought you those **tomatoes** you wanted! There were so many **tomatoes** at the **tomato** farm that I didn't know how many to bring you! Then the owner said, 'Your friend loves **tomatoes**? Then take as many **tomatoes** as you like!' So, I took like, 30 **tomatoes**! I even baked you some **tomato** pie! I didn't even know there was such a thing as **tomato** pie. But, you can really taste the **tomatoes**. Where do you want me to put these? I mean, the **tomatoes**, _mi hermano_. Huh? Romano, you in here?"

**(I didn't know there was tomato pie, either. Google it! It looks tasty~)**

When Spain arrived in the living room, he found himself with a Romano hugging an England fiercely. **(More like choking him. Seriously, poor Iggy was blue!)**

"Aw, Romano! Why don't you hug me? I brought you **tomatoes**!"

The italian groaned. He turned to the only person he hadn't hugged: _Russia. _He smiled ominously, and stretched his arms. "Become one with me, da?"

"N-No..."

"Well, come on! He asked nicely!" England practically shoved him into Russia. Romano started to shake and shiver. Germany cracked a tiny smile. _Serves you right, _he thought. Angie, England and America couldn't stop laughing, China and Japan looked amused, Italy was worried for his brother's life, and Spain had a confused face.

"What going on?" He asked Italy.

"It's a sleepover!" He said.

"Wow, that sounds fun! Can I join?"

"_Si!"_

Spain settles next to Japan, and smiles. "¿_De quien es el turno_?"

"It's Romano's turn." Angie answered.

"You know spanish?" He asked.

"Yep! Yo, Romano! Stop making out with Russia and go." She and America burst in laughter.

Romano glared at her, "I'll do a double dare." And he spun the bottle.

He spun it,

and it continued to spin,

until it landed on Angie. _Crap! _She thought.

"The tables have turned. Muhahaha!" He laughed evilly, and she shivered.

"I didn't do anything to you. You'll spare me, right? ...Right?"

"You laughed at me. You mocked me. Now, you will receive punishment. Your first dare will be... to eat England's cooking!"

There was a collective gasp.

"You MONSTER!"

"Dude, you want to punish her, not kill her!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"I don't care. She shall pay. England, to cook the best damn thing you can think of."

"I find this rather insulting," the british man mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. In a few minutes, he came out with what looked like a cake, but it was a swampy color, and it bubbled, even though it was a _cake_. He cut a slice, and handed it to the girl.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright. I-It's not your fault you're a terrible cook." She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. She grabbed the fork and gingerly, she placed it in her mouth. When she removed the fork, she looked at everyone. "Hey, it's not that ba-"

Before she finished her sentence, the girl fell onto Italy's lap, her face a silky white.

"You killed her! You freakin' killed her!"

"She's fine," Romano answered, and turned to the girl. "Get up."

She sat up again, holding her stomach. "I-I hate you so very m-much."

"I get that a lot. Now, on the your next dare." He smirked again, and now she was scared. Whatever the hell he was going to do to her, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Have you ever heard France's explanation of a 'sexual act'?" The brunette asked the girl.

Italy screamed. "That was a-terrible! Don't tell me... No!" He grabbed Angie. "She's too innocent!"

"Ohoho~ I have improved my explanation since the time I explained it to you. I even have a PowerPoint presentation, with videos and pictures!" France added.

"Excellent. Angie, please go with France into the room, and let him explain it to you."

"But I already know what a sexual act is," She countered.

"Not the way France knows it." England sighed.

The blond grabbed her hand. "Come my caramel rose, let us begin." He said as he dragged her into a random room.

**~Ten Minutes later~  
**

France came out of the room, looking quite pleased. He had a hand on Angie's shoulder, who was shaking. Her pupils were smaller, and she had a scared expression. When she sat down she buried her face in her lap and hugged her knees. The girl was rocking herself.

"S-Sexual act, I already know what it is. I-It's when, It's when..." She said in a crazed tone.

"Dear, I told you that a sexual act is when you [beep] [beeeeep] [beeep] [beep]. I prefer when you [beep] [beep] and [beeeeeeeeeep]."

She started to cry.

"That's sick."

"Dude, stop. You're making her cry."

"Disgusting."

"_Dios mio..._"

"Romano, you're so cruel!"

He just shrugged. "I didn't know she was so weak."

She raised her head and glared daggers at him. "Mother. Fucking. **Tomatoes**."

The italian unwillingly glomped France, who hugged him back. That was freaky. "Anyway, she's in no condition to spin. Who's going to spin for her?"

"I'll do it, aru." Said China, and he grabbed the bottle. "This one will also be a dare." He motioned it to spin.

The bottle landed on America.

"Aw, man. What are you gonna make me do?"

_I don't really know, _China thought. _He's not really a bad guy. He just says that my hamburgers are bad... _

China smiled.

"America, do you have a hamburger on you?"

"HELL YES!" He takes it out of his pocket. "Why? Are you gonna dare me to eat it? 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Burn it."

"What?"

He reaches into his pocket. "Take this lighter," he turned it on, the small flame flickering wildly. "And burn the hamburger."

America pulled off a female shriek. "That's inhuman! Why the heck would you ask me to do such a _goddamn horrible thing_?"

"Because I felt like it."

The blonde turned to everyone. Isn't there anyone who would side with him?

"I-I love hamburgers," Angie said, and made up a song about it. "_Hamburgers, they're so yummy~ They make me jumpy like a tiny bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!_"

The others were silent.

"You people are a bunch of bastards," he murmured as he grabbed the lighter from China. He placed it under the delicacy and lit it. The bread was quickly caught flame, and his fingers began to get covered with soot. Angie began to cry again, singing "Fly away now, fly away now. FLY AWAAAAAAAY~!"

Now in America's hand there was nothing more than a pile of ashes, mixed with his tears. "You had a good run. I salute you, soldier."

"Cut the crap," England interrupted. "Hurry up and spin."

"I'll do a kiss!" He decided.

And the bottle turned,

and swirled,

and continued in a circular motion...

...until it landed on Germany.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please, tell me how good I did, how bad, and how I can improve!**

***The song I was singing when they burned the hamburger was **_**Fly Away **_**(No shit, Sherlock. *shotshotshot*) from **_**Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**_**, the most PERVERTED anime known to humanity.**

**Remember: ****Truths/Dares/D. Dares/Kisses/Tells and Promises via PM!**

**See ya next Sunday! And thank you for reading~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Off With His

**I'm baack! Did you miss me? **

**...No?**

**You're probably angry at me for not updating on Sunday. Sorry!**

"Like I didn't see that coming," Germany sighed.

"We all kinda expected it..." Angie said quietly, coming back to herself. Everyone else except America and Italy nodded in agreement.

"So, who does Germany have to kiss?" Japan asked.

Let us take a peek into everyone's minds, shall we?

Angie: _...I'm scared. These people are going to humiliate me..._

France:_ Ohoho~ I wonder when It will be my turn._

China: _I have a feeling that America hates me now..._

America: _I hate you, China. Wait, Germany should kiss [beeep]!_

England & Japan: _This has been surprisingly entertaining..._

Russia: _This is such a fun game. :D_

Germany: _Fuck me. Just..._

Italy: _Vee~ I wonder who Germany is going to kiss!_

Spain: _Must... Fight... Boredom... Must eat tomatoes..._

Romano_: I swear if someone says __**that word **__again, I'm going to flip a table._

"Everybody, listen to me and my awesome hero voice! I have decided who will Germany kiss!" America yelled. "He's gonna kiss..."

The german man began to pray to someone_, anyone_, to do something!

Anybody...

"Italy!"

Germany turned to look at the italian, whose expression hadn't changed. He had a smile, like always. Wasn't he bothered, even a tiny bit, by this?

Apparently, he wasn't. "Yay! Germany is going to kiss me!" He didn't seem to know the truth behind his words, since he was so innocent. Meanwhile, everyone else had blank faces. What would come of this?

"Well, get on with it!" America interrupted the silence.

Germany just sighed. It could be whole lot worse, he knows that. So, he dips in, just to give Italy a kiss on the cheek like last time, but when he was close enough, Romano shoves him. He SHOVES him right into Italy, and they LIP LOCK. They were now in a lip-to-lip kiss, and everybody else is silent. Germany stepped back, and was silent. What the fuck do you say to improve the silence? He turned to Romano, and for once, there was someone scarier than Russia in the room.

"YOU MOTHER. FU-"

"Germany, stop!" Japan and Italy yelled as they tried to hold him back. Romano just smirked, "Wat'chu gonna do?"

"TOMA-"

"Stop. It's not worth it." Angie said, and England nodded.

"Psh. Says the bitch who can't even handle some 'sex ed'."

"Oh, that is it! I'm going to kick your ass so hard it's gonna be hard to take a shit you-hmmmf!" She cursed, but it was muffled by Italy's arm. He kicked at him, but the italian was persistent. Eventually, she stopped and he let her go.

"...Germany, go ahead and spin the bottle."

He reluctantly (**GOSH, I hate that word**) nodded, and reached for the bottle. "I'll do a dare." He gave it a pretty hard spin, and it landed on Russia.

Angie and Italy hugged France, shaking with mortal terror. Whatever was going to happen here, it was going to be bad. France sighed from all the attention he was getting, which was the result of fear, to be honest.

"Russia, I dare you to give me that pipe of yours."

"Mister pipe? I couldn't possibly do that, da."

"The pipe, Russia."

Germany and Russia were just a time-bomb, and Italy started to chant: 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!'

When Russia stood, Germany flinched. The beige-haired man took out his pipe and handed it to him. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll explain later. Now, go and spin."

"This will be another dare, da." The russian man said happily. It landed on France.

"What horrible thing will you have me do?" He said, and he made a face when Italy and Angie let him go.

"I want you to-"

"Russia." Germany interrupted.

"Da?"

"Come here for a second." He said, and whispered something into Russia's ear.

"Okay~" The russian man said happily, and looked at France.

"France-kun, take a bottle and smash it on Romano's head."

"WHAT?" Romano complained.

"Okay, then." He got up and ran into the kitchen. "Italy, where do you keep the wine bottles?"

"On the lowest shelf, to the right of the sink." He answered, and as usual, he didn't know what was going on.

France came with a bottle and walked to Romano. He smashed it square on his head, smashing it into a thousand pieces. The bottle, I mean. Red wine ran though his face, and he had a 'I-am-so-going-to-kill-that-potato-loving-bastard' face.

"That is enough, France. You may sit down." Germany ordered, and he tossed Russia's pipe back to him. "Pleasure doing business with you, Russia-san."

"Da."

"You are some kind of freaky genius." Angie muttered under her breath.

"France, it's your turn." Japan said, and signaled the forsaken bottle.

"I'll do a dare again, since I can't think of a good truth." The bottle began to spin, and spin, and spin... until it landed on England.

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Say, Britain... Those eyebrows of yours are horrible, aren't they?"

"Why the hell would you... No."

"Oho~ But, yes." France smiled, and England wanted to hide under a rock.

"OFF WITH THE EYEBROWS!"

In a flash, England was strapped to a chair with no means of escape. On the table beside him were a pair of pincers, some scissors, and a syringe. France loomed above him, with a purple aura surrounding him. He smiled evilly.

"J-Just hurry up and do what you're gonna do, git." England spat.

"I plan to, stupid." Britain heard a _riiiiiip,_ and he lowered his gaze to see that France had a roll of duck tape in his hands. He took a piece and placed it on England's forehead. He slapped it harder to make sure it stuck, and in one swift moment, he ripped the tape off, along with England's eyebrows.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Fun. It pleasures me to see you in pain, Britain."

When France brought England back to the room (It's amazing how subtly they left it in the first place) everyone had eyes the size of quarters. England looked rather... different without his huge eyebrows. Everybody refrained from commenting on the situation.

"I will do a promise." He said sternly. And as the bottle began to spin, it landed on China.

"What shall you do to me, aru?"

"Make him jump of a cliff!" America yelled from behind. "Jump into a pit that sends him to Hell! You're going there anyway, YOU MONSTER!"

England rolled his eyes at this. "Promise me... Promise me that for the rest of the game, you shall do whatever I say." He narrows his eyes at the chinese man. "In other words, promise me you'll be my servant."

"Psh, Isn't he already?" Romano muttered, and Spain nudged him with his shoulder.

"Regardless of past events," Britain said.

"Alright." China sighed. "You are one of the more civilized Allies. What would you want me to do?"

"Spin the bottle, do a truth, and go get me some tea."

"Okay, aru." He spun the bottle and when it landed on Germany, he facepalmed.

"Make it snappy, China. I still want that tea."

"Ugh. Germany, did you like that little kiss you had with Italy?" He asked with no specific interest. He left the question in the air as he went to make tea.

The german's head felt light.

_Did you like the kiss?_

**If you enjoyed, leave a review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!

**Hey, everyone~! :D**

**I feel fun. Is fun a feeling? Well, it is now!**

**OMG, have you listened to Always With You by the Nordic Five (Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Norway)? It is so adorable~! (And Denmark is sexy as hell.)**

**~SHOTS!_SHOTS!_SHOTS!~**

_Did you like the kiss?_

The words echoed in Germany's head, looking for a way out. What should he say? He imagined Italy's reaction to his answer. If he said yes, the italian would be overjoyed. If he said no... If Germany was crazy enough to say no, Italy would cry. And Germany couldn't bear to see that. So he sighed, and braced himself for the worst.

"I-I liked it..."

After a few seconds of silence, he hears a _beep_. He turns to see Angie, and sees that she's holding her phone up to him, camera facing in his direction. Germany suddenly knows where the noise came from.

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did. This is going on Tumblr~!" She cheers.

* * *

omegastarshooter14:

GerIta love confession! Fangirls, go wild!

[Insert video here]

_#aph #gerita #yaoi #hetalia #aph: germany #slumber party_

* * *

"No. Way." America comes around and high fives the girl. "That was awesome!"

In a few minutes, her phone starts ringing with an update on her dashboard.

* * *

_You-think-I'm-sexy-and-you're-right_, _EatMyScones_ and _I'm-your-HERO_ started following you.

_I_Am_Hetalia _reblogged your post: _GerIta love con..._

_Tomato_Parade_ reblogged your post: _GerIta love con..._

* * *

She continued to look at her phone, and was oblivious to Germany's death glare. When she finally raised her head, she felt an omnious aura. She turned to look at Russia, she was surprised it wasn't coming from him.

"Russia-san... Where is that coming from?"

"I believe it's coming from Germany, da."

She slowly turned to look at Germany, whose expression was one of pure evil. She started to laugh nervously, "G-Germany, it's your time to spin a-again."

"I am aware of that," He said. "I'll do a dare." Germany gave it a spin, and it landed on Angie.

"That's gotta be illegal. There's people who haven't even gone yet!" She complained.

"Karma is a bitch, I believe." Germany stated, a smug appearance on his stern face.

"I dare you to... sit in Russia's lap."

Angie had this face for a few minutes: D:

"Uh-uh."

"You don't have a choice," he said, and she groaned. She got up and sat on the russian man's thighs; she felt like dying. Her face was a very deep shade of red.

"You have to stay there for five turns."

"That's so not fair!" She complained again, and turned to look at Russia. "N-Not that you're uncomfortable or anything."

"Da."

"I don't care," answered the german. "Spin so we may continue."

"I'll do a dare..." She mumbled. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Romano.

"Oi, Angie, we have a common enemy now." Romano was really trying to get on her good side, but right now... She didn't have a good side.

"Don't play dumb with me, Romano. I'm still scarred from what you did to me." She placed her hand on her chin. "So, now I plan to break you."

"Ay, Angie. Don't be so mean to poor Romano. He's just a block-head." Spain said.

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Sorry, Spain. Nothing can change what I think," She said. "Romano, my dare for you is... to run around the street saying, 'Germany and Italy for the win!'"

"Well, that's not so bad."

"...Naked."

America burst into laughter at this, Italy and France had a small smile, and the rest had 'WTF' faces. Romano thought that he heard her wrong, "Say that again?"

"You heard me. You're going to do your dare while naked."

"Doesn't that bother you?" England asked, and due to his bewitchment, his eyebrows had grown back. They still hurt, though.

"After France's presentation, nothing bother's me anymore." She said, and turned to look at Romano. "Better get going, Roma~."

He grumbled a bit, and she settled into Russia's lap. What? If she was going to be there for five turns, she might as well be comfortable. Russia didn't seem to mind.

"Damn... She's scary." England whispered. "Being all dominant on Russia's lap and all."

"I agree..." China answered.

"Wait, we need someone to keep an eye on Romano. Make sure he does the dare and all..."

"Ve~ I'll do it!" Italy volunteered, but Angie shook her head.

"Romano beats you up, Italy. I don't want you to be manipulated."

"Ve..." He said, clearly sad.

"I'm sure none of the guys want to see him naked... No, Spain, not you either. Lower your hand."

The Spaniard had a pout face, but he did as he was asked.

"But who?"

"Maybe I can help." Said a female voice.

The crowd looked up and saw a young woman (she couldn't be older than 27) with dark brown hair, (with a very familiar curl sticking out) blue eyes as deep as the mediterranean ocean, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black tank top, demin jeans, and silver slip flops. Around her neck hung a purple cross.

"Big Sister Sicily!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Italy has a sister?" The Axis and Allies asked.

"Yeah," Angie answered. "Hey, Sil's~!"

"Why are you on Russia's lap?" She asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Ah." She answered, as if that explained everything. "Well, I could watch Romano, if you'd like."

"That'd be great!"

"Aren't you even disturbed at the thought of seeing Romano naked?" England asked; this kind of thing always bothers him.

"He's my little brother; I've seen him naked before," Sicily answers.

"How is that an excuse?"

"Dude, stop asking the pretty lady. You go ahead, Sil'." America interrupted, and Sicily blushed. Angie eyed them with a jealous (?) expression for a second, and looked away, but only England noticed. He eyed her strangely.

"A-Alright..." She agreed, and America grinned. "I'll be right back."

She goes the way Romano went, and for a few minutes, there is silence. They hear the front door open, (What is up with the security in this house?) but nobody moved. They hear a bit of commotion outside, a few sirens, and them silence again. Sicily came back with a video camera, and everyone looked at her.

"What happened? And where's Romano-san?" Japan asked.

"You see, he did the dare and everything, but then the cops came and arrested him for well, disruption to the peaceful society." She shrugged. "He's going to be there for a while, I can tell you that." She tosses Angie the camera, and when she plays the video, her face is a tomato-red (Spain's so proud) and tossed the camera to Italy. He grabbed it and smiled at the footage.

"Hey, Romano still has that birthmark!"

"TMI, Italy. Sicily, you can spin for Romano, if you'd like." Angie offered.

"'Kay," She answered. "I'll do a dare." She spun the bottle so hard that it smashed against a wall into a million pieces.

"What happens now...?"

Angie gulped. "Everyone has to participate in this dare."

"YEAH~! My dare is to hold a drinking contest!" She cheered.

"Sounds legit."

"Fair enough."

"Let's do this, aru."

"Da."

"Yeah!"

"Alright."

Everyone agreed, but Angie stepped back. "I can't do that! I'm underage."

Sicily eyed her, "I don't care; you are drinking tonight."

"But-"

"No exceptions. And don't worry, we'll keep an eye on you if you get wasted."

"-sigh- This is not going to end well..."

Everyone sat around Italy's kitchen table, where different kinds of beers and liquor stood. All of them grabbed a bottle, glass, or mug.

"Bottom's up!"

~PRUSSIAN TIME SKIP~

The kitchen was a DISASTER! The only people left were Spain, (whose eyes had started to drop) America (he looked just fine), Russia (he was actually HAPPY, getting to drink so much vodka) and... the two females, Sicily and Angie. Germany hadn't lost sobriety, but Italy was getting on his nerves; the italian was drunk as hell.

Angie eyed the mug strangely, she was halfway done with her third mug, and she was starting to feel woozy. Not much, but a bit. She looked at Spain, and heard a pleasant snore. The Spaniard was out.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Sicily yelled, and jumped on the table. "At last, my plans for world domination are in motion!" She has a purple aura around her, eyes glowing evilly, and America grinned. "Girl knows how to party!"

"You will all bow down to me, inferior countries! I, Sicily, shall rule the world! I am even more awesome than Prussia!" She blinked, and next thing they knew, she fainted and fell off the table.

That left Russia, America and Angie. (My family has AMAZING sober-skills. They leave me in awe.)

England grabbed the brunette's arm, and whispered in her ear, his breath reeking of alcohol. "I know you're secret..."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you have a crush on that idiot, A-" Angie slammed her foot square against his chest, knocking him out. She didn't need anyone to know that...

"I quit," she answered, and went to make sure all the other countries were okay.

Russia and America.

"Dude, I'm so going to win."

"Da, none can beat Russia. You can only become one with Russia."

"Has anyone ever told you that's creepy?" He said, and took another swing at the bottle. Only this wasn't his American beer, it was vodka. So, like a good American, he got knocked out in an instant. Russia was declared the winner, and he returned to the living room. Everyone looked great; they were either drinking some water or eating some bread with cheese. Angie smiled and passed the plate to Russia, "It'll help."

"Don't need any, da." He sat down and patted his lap, and she groaned. He hadn't forgotten, damn russian bastard. She threw herself in his lap, but he didn't even budge.

Sicily rubbed her head, "I feel terrible." She got up and looked at the gang. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go pick up Romano. He's probably done by now, waiting for my sorry ass. See ya~!"

And with that, she left.

"Whose turn was it now?" England asked, feeling like complete shit/.

_**~0~**_

**Sorry, the ending's rushed! DX**

**Review, if you like!**

**Sicily is insane-asylum-13's OC. Credit to her, not me! **

**Thank you for reading, see ya around!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Confessions

**Hey, how's everyone doing? If your wondering why I didn't update last Sunday, I was working on a new OC story I just stared, and I gave it a little priority. **

**-gasp- It's a miracle! I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON SUNDAY! -confetti rains everywhere-**

**~Confessions~**

"I don't know who goes... But I guess Russia should spin, since he won the drinking contest." Angie stated.

"I'll do a double dare, da?"

"Sure. Let me just get another bottle." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Why does my chest hurt so much?" England asked, his hands clenching his shirt.

"Don't you remember? You were talking to Angie and all of the sudden, she kicked you away. You must've said something terrible..." America mused.

"I don't remember anything at all..."

"Hey, I'm back," she returned with a soda bottle. "This one is plastic, so it doesn't break." The girl stopped. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"N-Nothing..." England answered. _What the hell could I have said to make her angry? She doesn't seem like a violent person..._

"Oooookay. Here you go, Russia." She hands him the bottle and settles in his lap. "How many turns do I have to sit in your lap, anyway?"

"Three more turns," Germany answered instead.

"Alright. Let's this show on the road!" Angie clapped. Russia spun the bottle, and when it landed on Japan, he sighed.

"Japan-kun, I dare to you go take somebody hostage."

"H-Hostage?!"

"Da. Second dare, is to skydive into Switzerland's territory." He added calmly. Italy shivered. Now _that_ was a bad experience.

"Wow, Japan's dare is pretty bad..." China murmured.

"B-But who will I... kidnap?" The Japanese man felt terrible even mentioning the word, he shuddered at the action.

A ringtone was heard. America grabbed his phone, and grinned. "I know just the guy..."

~0~

"Achoo! Kumajirou, I feel like somebody's talking about me..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, silly." The Canadian smiled. "But that feeling is still there, my ears are burning."

There was knock on Canada's door. He walked to open it, and was received with a black bag over his head.

"W-What in the-"

"ごめんなさい..." Was all he heard.

~Back To Our Heroes(?)~

"I wonder how Japan is doing..." Said Germany.

"Canada concerns me as well..." France added.

"I'm sure they're fine! But, who can spin for Japan?" The American interrupted.

"I'll do it," England raised his hand. "I'll do a double dare, too." He gave it a spin, and it landed on Italy.

"Ve~! What will you have me do?"

"Let me think for a moment," he answered. "What's your favorite thing in the world?"

"That's a-easy, it's pasta!" He cheered.

"Do you have some on you?"

"Of course!" He sticks his hand into his jacket and pulls out a plate of bowtie pasta bathed in red sauce. "Why?"

"I want you to throw it out. That's your first dare." England said.

Italy gasped. "No! I can't do that!"

"You can, and you will."

The Italian started to sob. "Pasta is the gift of life, why would I ever throw it away? It brings happiness to people; brings families together; it even stops wars!"

"Don't exaggerate." Germany tried to calm him down.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER W-WANT ME TO DO THAT?!" Italy was getting frustrated, tears streaming his face.

"I don't really know... but I still want you to do it."

"_È stronzo! Ti odio e spero che tu muoia!_" Italy yelled.

Germany's eyes widened. Being with the Italian, he had picked up some words (just like Italy and Japan knew German, and Germany and Italy knew Japanese).

_Did Italy just curse?_

"Whoa, what did he say?" America asked.

"Italy, stop overreacting and finish your dare." England cooed.

The Italian stood and walked to the trash can, where he dumped the entire plate. He sat back down, a depressed aura around him. Germany patted his back.

"Next dare, please." He whispered.

"I think you should-"

He was interrupted by a slam on the front door. They all turned, and saw that Romano had returned, wearing some clothes that were too big for his frame, so he looked strange.

"Roma!" Spain cheered.

"Shut it, bastard." He sat down next to said man, and glared at Angie, "I can't believe I got arrested because of you."

"That wasn't my intention. I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Hmm..." Other than that he was silent.

"So, what's been going on after I left?"

While Spain and Angie filled him in on the game, England thought about his next dare for the Italian.

_Let's see... I don't want to hurt him anymore. I need to practice my magic, too_. His eyes widened. _That's it!_

"Italy, your next dare..." England raised his head look at him. Italy's face was expressionless and he didn't respond.

"How about if you switch personalities with your brother?" This caught both the Italian's attention.

"How the hell is _that_ going to work?" Romano asked.

"Simple. With a spell," England reached into his coat and took out a book (How do these people keep those things in their jackets? We all know America has an unlimited supply of Hamburgers in there.)

"The spell will switch your attitudes and perceptions for a small time; it'll be over before you know it." He assured.

"Ve... That sounds kinda fun!"

"Meh..."

"Alrighty then." England closed his eyes and began the incantation. "Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer... Demons from the depths of hell, lend me your power!"

There was a poof of green smoke, and the siblings blinked. Germany stretched a hand towards Italy. "Are you okay...?"

"Oh, so NOW you're worried? How about you care about me all of the time, you idiot!" Italy snarled. Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to look at the sibling, except for Germany. He was currently suffering from depression, staring at his hands. _Italy just screamed at me..._

"Italy, don't be so mean to Germany-kun! He's so nice!" Romano clapped. "Everyone is so nice and kind! This is why I love everyone!"

"R-Roma...?" Spain asked.

"Spain-kun! I am so sorry for how I treated you all these years! You really mean a lot to me! You're my best friend!" Romano told him. The Spaniard's eyes widened and glomped the Italian.

"Oh, Roma! I never thought I'd hear you say that!" He looked at England over his shoulder. "Can't I keep him like this?"

"You people are all so stupid. Especially the girl on the Russian's lap," He smirked, and Angie blinked.

"Italy...?"

"You're always so assertive, and positive, and that... makes me sick. You say that you're not into me, but you're really just trying to get into my pants. I know you're lying." He smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?! You're one of my best friends!" She yelled, tears starting to form.

"Psh. That was all an act. I don't really like you."

"W-What...?"

"You heard me. _Non mi piaci davvero_." He smirked at her, and she stood and walked outside, the tears stinging her vision.

"Dude, stop. That was seriously harsh." America yelled; he didn't like abuse, nor injustice.

"I agree. That was a little too far." England added.

"What are you blabbing about? It's YOUR fault in the first place." Italy rolled his eyes at the Englishman.

"Ve~! Go apologize!" Romano yelled; even with his split personality, he was angry.

I don't feel like-" Italy was cut off by Germany punching his face. Hard. He stared at the German man. "What the hell was that for, you raggazza?!"

"Sie sind nicht mein Italien." He said coldly.

Italy blinked, and for the first time since the switch, Germany saw kindness in his eyes.

**~Let's go back to Japan and his little 'hostage'..."**

"Where are you taking me, Japan?!" Canada yelled, since the turbines of the plane they were in were loud.

"Skydiving.. OnSwitzerland'sterritory..." He murmured the last part rather quickly.

"Switzerland?!" Canada exclaimed. "Do you want to die?!"

"No..." The plane stopped in mid-air, and Japan jumped. He looked at the pilot, and he gave him a thumbs up.

"Here goes nothing..." Canada sighed and jumped off the plane... with a parachute, of course. Japan followed close behind.

"AHHH! I FEELS LIKE MY FACE IS BEING RIPPED OFF!" He yelled.

"CANADA! I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!"

"W-WHAT IS IT!?"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE YOUR PANCAKES AT LAST YEAR'S CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

"WHAT?! YOU...Espèce de salaud!" He yelled in his passive tone.

"I'M SORRY! THEY WERE REALLY GOOD!" Japan yelled back.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION TOO! I WAS THE ONE WHO BURNED YOUR HATSUNE MIKU T-SHIRT!"

"YOU WHAT?! WHY THE HELL?!"

"I LOST A BET!"

"OH, AND BY THE WAY, I KNOW YOU HAVE A SHRINE DEDICATED TO JUSTIN BEIBER IN YOUR CLOSET!" Japan yelled again.

"HOW THE HELL-?"

"You have a shrine dedicated to THAT? You DESERVE this!" They looked down and saw that Switzerland was visible, holding a gun.

"ACTIVATE THE PARACHUTE!" Japan screamed.

"RIGHT!" They gave the triggers a pull. The backpacks opened, but they were empty.

"OH, FUCK!" Canada cursed, and Switzerland started shooting at them.

"I told you to stay out of my property!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**~0~  
**

**There was a lot of different languages in this chapter. Here's some translations:  
**

ごめんなさい...[Japanese]- I'm sorry...

_È stronzo! Ti odio e spero che tu muoia! _[Italian]- You asshole! I hate you and I hope you die!

_Non mi piaci davvero_. [Italian]- I don't really like you.

Sie sind nicht mein Italien. [German]- You are not my Italy.

Espèce de salaud! [French]- You bastard!

**Meep... This chapter has more drama than humor. XD**

**Review, if you like!**

**See you later!**

**PS: Send me dares, my peeps! I need inspiration! Truths too! We haven't done too many of those! Nor Promises! Send me any crazy thing you can think of! X3**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. I'll have some drama, with some face-kic

**I love the name of this chapter! X3**

**~I'll have some drama, with some face-kicking on the side~**

Angie kicked a rock on the pavement out of spite. She knows that this game always brings trouble, but the problem is always solved in the end. Regardless, nobody ever said such mean things. Sure, they sent her to Hell and other nice places, but it's in a joking matter. Italy's comment seemed to be genuine...

"This is so stupid," she said. The girl walked along the street, when something stopped her. Was it the sound of people... screaming? She looked around; nobody was there. Odd. She jumped when she heard it again, _Where the Hell is it coming from?_

Against her better judgment, she shot a glance at the sky.

She wished she hadn't.

~0~

"Who's turn is it?" America asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Italy's, I believe." China said, not really caring about what was going on.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically. Apparently, the spark of kindness that was seen a few moments ago was a fluke of some sorts. "I'll do a dare or whatever." He gave a bottle a spin, and it landed on China.

"China, China..." The Italian rolled the name around. "You've never been mean to me, but never been nice either... You're neutral." Said man sighed with relief, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "But, I don't really care."

_Damn it!_

"Have you ever played soccer?" This question had no particularity; just a fact. China nodded. "Are you good at it?" He shrugged. He was usually the goalie, but he wasn't that bad of a shot, either.

"I guess we'll figure it out now. My dare is for you kick someone in the face," his eyes looked around for a target. Italy smirked. "How about tall, dark, and creepy over there?"

China shivered; there's only one person in this room, no, in the whole _world_ that could fit that description.

Russia smiled. "I guess I'm getting kicked in the face, da."

The others were quiet, everyone was thinking the same thing: _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

"Well? Planning to keep us waiting?"

"Just do it, China."

"Yeah, you were going to die anyway."

"Mhmm."

"Pretty much."

The man rolled his eyes; he calmly got up, looked Russia in the face, and swung his foot, smacking the Russian man across the face. How much do you think that hurt? Imagine someone hitting you with a combat boot, that'll give you a good idea.

"Oh, fuck..." America murmured; Russia's cheek was the color of the red of his flag. _We're all doomed._

Russia just smiled, "Nice shot."

"Thank you," China smiled back, and sat down next to Spain. "I'll do a truth," the bottle spun, and continued to spin, until it finally landed on Germany.

"Mein Gott," he sighed. "What will you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if," he glared daggers at England. "You think that swapping the Italies was a good idea."

"Ha ha, no." Germany said in a sarcastic tone. "That was the worst dare yet."

"Fair enough. Now you spin," China signaled to the bottle.

"I guess I'll do a-" He was interrupted by the main door being swung open. There was some stomping, and someone was mumbling a couple of curse words. The all turned to see Angie, covered in dirt in crime, carrying (or trying) an equally filthy, and unconscious Canada and Japan. She panted heavily, and her knees gave out, the men falling on top of her like bricks.

"Someone, help me." They heard from under the unconscious men. France got Canada up, while China helped Japan get on his feet. Angie groaned. "Can't I just stay here? The floor's so nice..."

"C'mon, Angie. Get up." America helped her up, and she looked at the now-awake Canada. "Lay off the pancakes man; you weigh a ton."

"Sorry..."

"It's cool," she smiled sheepishly. She turned to America, "What's going on?"

"You first, though. I thought these two were skydiving at Switzy's."

Japan explained that when they landed at Switzerland's house, he immediately made them get back on the plane where they jumped off. They were riding back to the house when they had an engine fail, forcing them to jump of the plane again. When they did, they fell on some poor soul, that being Angie, and the impact knocked them out. The girl had been dragging their dead to the world asses back to the house.

"Ha, that sucked." America said. "You have no idea," Angie added.

"So far, it's only been a couple of dares since you left, Angie." England told her.

"Nothing important?" She asked.

"Well, Russia got kicked in the face."

Her eyes widened as she turned to count the remaining people, "Nobody's dead-uh I mean everybody's here, so I guess that person is fine?"

"Quite," China said, and she stared at him until America put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you feeling better about... you know."

"Oh, yeah. Let's get this game going! Canada, would you like to play?" She sat down next to America this time.

"Uh, sure. I've never played this before." He sat next to Italy, who just rolled his eyes.

"You'll love it! It's a lot of fun!" Romano chirped. Spain nodded in agreement.

"Germany, it's your turn." England told him. "Oh right. I want to do a dare," he gave the bottle a spin, and woop-de-do, it landed on Italy. "Well?" The Italian asked impatiently.

"What's wrong with Italy?" Japan asked China. "His personality got swapped with that of Romano's. He's a completely different person," he explained.

"Give me a minute... I got it. Since it pains you to say something nice about someone, I want you to say one nice thing about every single person in this room."

"Are you kidding?" The German shook his head. "Better get started," he said.

The Italian groaned out of frustration. He started with Canada, "You're smart, even if you don't talk much." Next to France, "You have a good taste in clothes." He moved on to England, "Meh... You're magic skills are decent." America was after him, "A nice personality." Angie just stared at her lap, and jumped when he said, "You're a good friend, even with those who are mean to you." Spain was told his tomatoes are the best, and Romano was told that he was a good brother. China received a praise on his cooking. Japan was told he's a very polite person. Finally, it was Germany's turn. The Italian looked at his best friend and said, "You're the best person in the world, you've helped me a lot. Thank you."

Italy blinked, he looked around, confused. "Ve~. What's going on?"

"Italy? Is that you?"

"PAAAAAASTAAAAA!"

"It is you! I'm so glad you're back!" Germany attacked him with a hug, but the pulled away quickly. "I mean, it's great to have you back."

"Ve~! Did I go somewhere?"

"Nowhere important." Angie smiled. "It's your turn to spin, Italy."

"Yay! I'll do a dare!" He gave a bottle a spin, and it landed on America.

"So, what am I going to do?" The American asked.

"Oh, I know! Once, Japan showed me something called 'yaoi'. Read one of those!"

"What's that?" Everyone, except Angie and Italy, turned to look at Japan. He shivered, "Just something the fans like; we're a very popular subject."

"Cool! I'll read one!" America cheered. He got out his phone and handed it to Japan. "Find one with me in it!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"HELL YEAH!" Japan sighed and did as he was asked, and gave back America's phone. As he began to read, his grin started fading, and turning into a face of disgust. He threw the phone against the wall, got up, stepped on it a couple of times, picked it up, and threw it out the window.

"...My turn." He said quietly as he sat down and grabbed the bottle. "I'll do a truth." The bottle spun, and stopped on England.

"I'm curious... How was Canada born? I mean, I know my mom and you were... close, but I don't know anything about Canada's mom."

"Oh, well... You see... Canada's mom..."

"Is me." France stated.

"WHAT." Angie blurted out.

"It was one of the nights after I discovered America. England and I were having an argument over who gets to keep him, then we got drunk... and things got weird."

"What do you mean, weird?"

"France got pregnant with Canada." England said.

WOAH.

WAIT.

A.

SECOND.

"My innocence! It burns!" Italy and Romano (who for some reason, still had Italy's personality) screamed.

"Ay, Dios mio! What is this?"

"Woah, man..."

"My life is a lie..."

"So much DRAMA!"

"Yeah..." England stated, "Those were some weird nine months." France nodded.

"You know what?" Angie said. "I'm okay with it. What the fuck ever. Please, spin England, before I lose my sanity."

_America's going to pay for that one,_ he thought. He did as he was asked, and it landed on Russia. He had an idea, and a smirk formed on his face.

"Russia, how good are you at stripping?"

**~0~  
**

**HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAVE JUST WRITTEN?  
**

**You guys are so awesome! I send you hugs and cookies!  
**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review, if you'd like!  
**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	7. -insert name here-

**_Insert Name For This Chapter Here_**

"Woah, wait. What does THAT have to do with America's dare?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, what does THAT HAVE TO DO WITH **MY** DARE?!" America yelled.

"Nothing at all," the british man assured him. "Well, Russia?"

"I have no knowledge at all about that," he answered. "Sorry."

"Then I guess we can't do that dare," Britain sounded disappointed.

"Oh, wait a minute! Angie has a friend that knows about that!" Italy interrupted, soon followed by the more cheerful Romano, "Oh yeah, let's call her!"

The girl's face a light pink, "Are you loco? I will NOT call my friend so she can teach Russia how to strip-tease, for god's sake! Why the hell would I?"

The brothers shared a glance. They moved one to each of her sides, whispered something in her ear, and motioned to America, for some reason. Angie's red face worsened.

"Alright, fine. Let me just... call her," she took out her phone and dialed a number. A muffled 'Hello?' was heard.

"Hey, Sera... I've been better, you? …That's great, good for you. Listen, I need you to swing by Italy's house for a second. ...Why? ...Oh, remember that your cousin kidnapped you and took you to that modeling camp that taught you how to strip-tease? ...Yeah, that one. Well, I have a friend who needs to learn that, and fast. ...W-Who? Oh, nobody. Just Ivan Braginski." She ended the call.

England looked like he wanted to say something, but she cut him off. She started counting with her fingers. 'One, Two, Three, Four, Five-"

There was a knock on the door. "There she is. I'll go get it," Angie got up to receive her friend, and came back with an overly excited teenager with black hair in a bun and glasses. She was wearing a 'Keep Calm And Become One With Russia' T-shirt, along with short jeans and black sandals.

"Everyone, this is Sera. Sera, say hi."

"Hi~! It's absolutely awesome-tastic to meet'cha! Russia! I have to say, it's an honor to meet you! And you Italy, Canada, France, Roma, Spain, Japan and China! O-Oh, h-hello there, Germany." She quickly fled from his gaze, terrified. "And England, hello. Oh, psst! America! You should know that Angie has- Hmmph!"

Sera's over-explicative hello was cut off by Angie's hand over her mouth, "Shut it, Satan child." she said and let go.

"Hehe. Sorry~. Now, I was called here because I heard that Russia needs to learn how to strip-tease! And whom is the lucky fellow I need to violently murder in an alley- um, I mean congratulate on this wonderful opportunity?"

"America," Angie said simply, not meeting her gaze.

"...Oh. Well, then. Russia, come this way so I can teach you in private." Sera led him out of the living room, while the rest of the crew waited. My all started playing 'What is your..." to past the time. So far, Romano was asked what was his darkest secret, (he was part of the Italian mafia years ago) and what were his true feelings for Spain (he was his best buddy in the whole world). Spain was asked what was his favorite movie (Faun's Labyrinth [That movie is CREEPY~.])

"Okay, Angie, what is your..." Japan begins. She takes a deep breath and braces for impact.

"...Biggest fear?"

"Oooh~! That's a good one!"

"What's lil' miss America afraid of?"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

_Who said that second thing? I will fuck you up. ...As soon as I find out who **you** are._ She laughed nervously and muttered something that sounded like 'sea whales'.

"What?"

"Needles, alright?! I'm afraid of needles. And bees. Those are nature's needles," the girl shivered.

"So you'd be afraid of something like... this?" Spain brought out a jar full of angry, buzzing bees. Angie screamed.

"W-Why would y-you have a jar of b-b-bees with you?!"

"Egypt gave 'em to me on the way here. These are African Bees. A few stings and you're done for."

"Waaaah!" She hid behind Italy, "G-GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

"Well, if you say so." Spain took the top off the bee-jar, releasing the agitated swarm. Angie fainted.

"Holy crap!"

"Oh no!"

"Spain, you idiot!"

"_Mala mia_, I just didn't think they would attack!"

"What the fuck did you THINK they'd do?!"

"I don't know, dance or something!"

Germany just sighed and cleared his throat, letting out the most ear-splitting yell anyone has ever heard. In one swift motion, the swarm of bees collapsed onto the floor. Everyone except Angie (who was still unconscious) blinked.

"Is that how they deal with danger in Germany?"

"No, that's how they deal with _everything_ in Germany."

"There is some truth to that," the blonde admitted. "We strike fear into the hearts of our enemies with ear-splitting howls."

Around that time, Russia and Sera came back to the room. Sera looked pleased with herself, while Russia looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Sera-san," Japan said. "Are you done?"

"Yep. He's a fast learner, I'll give him that. So why did he have to learn that anyway?"

"I dared him to strip-tease America," England answered.

"No you didn't," France said.

"Well... Russia I dare you to strip-tease America!"

"Good thing Angie's out cold," Sera murmured. "She wouldn't be able to handle this."

"My poor brother... He died so young..."

"Canada, I'm still here," the blond rolled his eyes. "But... does he have to do the thing with everybody here? Can't you just go into the other room?"

"Oh~. You want some privacy, I get ya." Spain winked at him.

"That's not what I-"

"Ah, yes, the passionate flames of love," France recalled. "They burn brightest when alone."

"Shut up, you-"

"Oi, they're are MINORS in the room!"

"Ve~! You should know better than that! Poor Angie and Sera are our guests! How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"I'm not-"

"America-san, please."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! EVERYONE GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" The american yelled as he pushed everyone outside. Since she was out cold, he picked Angie up and put her on the couch. "Wait here, until the dare is over, _okay_?"

"Okay," the all said simultaneously.

"Good. Come on, Russia, let's get this over with," he said angrily as he walked up the stairs. Russia said nothing as he followed him.

The room was silent, except for Angie's quiet snores. Italy was poking her face, "Her cheeks are so squishy! It's so cute!" He admired.

"He's right!" Romano added.

"You guys, stop playing with her face," Sera said simply.

"Why? I bet you've always wanted to do this," Roma continued his poking.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"_No_, I-"

"Stop fighting," Angie mumbled, surprising the Italian brothers. "Shhh, just let me sleep."

"Angie~! You can't go to bed!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Because..."

"Russia and America are making out upstairs!" Spain blurted out. "We need you to go get them!"

"W-What? Why me?"

"Um... the internet?"

"What kind of answer is that..." China murmured.

The girl sighed. "Alright. Fine." She sounded miserable. Angie turned to her friend. "Sera, come with me."

"'Kay," she said as she hopped up the stairs.

When they reached the only locked door, they shared a glance, and Sera reached out and twisted the knob. The door swung open with ease.

Their eyes widened as they let out a scream.

**~0~  
**

**Hey, how's it going?**

**If you like, leave a review and tell me what you think~!  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
